Duality in the moon
by DomOx
Summary: Damon is looking for a new queen to rule beside him. So hearing that there are two beautiful twins, he goes to check. He meets Katherine, she's just like him but when he meets Elena. He has to have her, except Elena wants nothing to do with vampires...
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is just the beginning.

Full Summary: Damon is king of vampires and is looking for a new queen to rule beside him. So he goes from Italy, his hometown, to Mystic Falls, hearing that two beautiful twins live there under the watchful eye of his right hand woman, Isobel. So he goes and visits, meeting Katherine first, discovering that she is just like him. But when he sets his eyes on Elena. He gets obsessed and possessive, pushing Katherine aside to chase after Elena. Accept Elena wants nothing to do with vampires, not matter how attractive or sexy they are...

What inspired me?: Badboysarebest- her stories are amazing and her newest one. Got me into writing a this. I will still continue on with the other stories.

How is this going to work?: I write this introduction chapter to trap you :) You want to add something, message me. A co-writer sends the main writer her piece and they combine it together to make a wonderful master piece, while checking what the other wrote. It's like being a Beta as well.

Warnings for the entire story: Blood, gore, fighting scenes, Character Death, rape, freaky/kinky, Elena/other, Damon/other, OCC.(I'll warn before the chapter begins.)

This chapter: Blood, OCC

Let's being the AU

* * *

It was night time as always. Everything was just right as it was meant too. People were in their homes and letting their lamps flicker. Their animal blood offerings on the door to signal to the lords of the night their paid debt. Children were sleeping sounding in their beds, light snores slipped from their lips as their parents waited in the living room for the lords to come.

They huddled together. The cold air making their breaths white as their pale faces. They hadn't ate in months.

A light tap came on the door and they both jumped. The wife picked up her dress and walked over towards the door. She opened it and bit back the horror she saw on her face.

"Ma'm." The man tipped his hat. His cane was in the doorway and his long jacket kissed the ground as she stepped back to let him in. She closed the door behind him and walked over towards her husband. Her husband stood up and huddled with his wife. The man took off his hat and his dark brown eyes gleamed at them both. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine." She said. The air around them was getting colder and colder. She felt as if she would turn to ice.

"Good. I see you aren't paying your debt. Why is that?"

Her mouth flung open, wide, before she closed it shut. Her white hair was in a single braid and wrapped around her neck. It was making her sweat.

"We've been thinking and I rather give up one of my children than offer animal blood. I want something more than small portions of food, my lord." She bowed and the man did as well.

The man before them smiled at them and sped over towards their children's rooms, watching them sleep. There was a girl and a boy, one with dark hair and the other with redish hair. He ran his fingers through the one with dark hair. He turned towards the wife and husband in front of him.

"What do you want?" His words slurred together.

"A wealthy life among your p-people." She stuttered.

The man let out a light chuckle.

"If you want that, then you must speak to the king. I'm not with that, but I will send in a notice. Come back in two days for the details...or...I handle it now."

His jaw elongated and his fangs grew. His brown eyes turned black and veins ran down his face underneath his cheeks.

He lounged at them and killed them both, his nails raking across their necks. His fangs tearing into the blood that flowed. The door behind him opened and three vampires walked in. Two walked into the bedroom and grabbed the sleeping children, speeding off into the night. The third one stood before the man that was feeding, watching him as he fed. A smile came to his lips, his fangs grew in his mouth.

"Elijah, stop." His voice was cold and dead.

Elijah pulled back and licked his lips, staring at the man before him. His demon faded away and he bowed. The woman was in his arms and he was feeding on her plump breast.

"King."

"Elijah."

Elijah straighten and looked around the tiny shack of a house. This was a tiny bathroom closet compared to his.

"What would you like us to do with the family?"

The king turned around and removed his cloak from his body, looking around the small room.

"Have Trevor, Klaus, and Frank remove the house, clean it, sell it to someone, sell the items, barter them off. Kill the woman and save the man. I don't like how she just decided to give up her children." The woman was gasping for life, she reached out with her hand to touch the king. He was so pale and beautiful.

The king stopped back and her hand fell. Elijah dug his nails into her neck and forced her to look at him. "No one touches the king." He cut her head off with his nails and it hit the floor, rolling. The husband on the ground, had his hand around his neck. He was gasping for life.

"I'll be heading back towards the castle, making preparations for the Council. Isobel is coming in town and I can't wait to see her." The king licked his lips and stepped over the man and turned to face him. "Welcome Matt, enjoy your life as one of us."

The man raised his arm to catch his attention as he walked away. The king didn't notice. He walked out of the house into the cold air, looking at his surroundings. There were dead animals hanging from the door. He took in the hint of blood, watching as his minions, licked up the bed. It would be gone before morning. He looked at his carriage in front of him and the his carriage driver was already standing by the door with it open to welcome him. The King stepped inside.

The carriage bowed. "Damon, I have left fresh blood in there for you."

Damon smiled. His blue eyes compelling the drive to sit on top of the carriage and wait for Elijah to finish his business.

Damon waited and looked around the dead carriage. It was black with an interior of red. There was a sleeping woman across from him. He stared at her and noticed her state of undress. Elijah was ripping her a new one before they stopped. Damon had passed through the night and turned his head. The blood scent wasn't as strong as it usually was so he sent Elijah to investigate.

Speaking of which...

Elijah stepped into the carriage with blood stained lips, the man was in his arms. Elijah laid him out on the seat and took the woman, grabbing her to be placed on Damon's side.

Damon looked at the woman, he was uninterested.

"Damon, would you like a bite?"

Damon shook his head no. Plus he had his meals waiting him at the castle.

"Alright."

"Fine. Let's go." Damon shouted out and the carriage door closed and locked in place. The carriage sped off and Damon closed his eyes, wondering what the hell Isobel had to see him for.

What was so important that she had to leave her station, hmmmmm.

Damon kept his thoughts to himself as the wheels of the carriage sped over the rocks and cliffs, drawer them nearer and nearer.

His blue eyes looked out the window and he saw the faint moon. His wolves were out.

Good.

He didn't want to hunt tonight. He wanted to stay inside and be bored as usual, screwing his 'brides' before turning to sleep.

The carriage wheeled to a stop and the door cracked slightly open. Elijah stopped feeding and the dead woman eyes stayed closed. He had willed her to sleep so he could eat in piece without the screams, he didn't want to disturb Damon. He looked pissed off.

Elijah stepped out of the carriage first and threw the dead body to the ground, stepping on it to. Damon stepped out of the carriage and stepped over the woman, telling Elijah to get Matt from inside.

Boredom caused him to look at his huge castle and he took it in.

He would have to spend here alone.

He went straight to his chamber and kicked the girls out of the room. They pouted but fled. They didn't want to be punished.

He took of his cloak and buttoned shirt. He laid out on his bed and stayed like that, lost in thought.

* * *

Well how was that for the first chapter.

Like I said on (Paging Dr. Salvatore) co-writer. Just e-mail and we'll talk.

What do you think?

Caught your attention or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Duality in the moon

A/N: I guess no one wants to co-write. The idea is still open. (The time is around 1700-1900. Somewhere around there)

Here we go...

Warnings: Damon/other, blood

* * *

All in the image

* * *

Damon looked around the papers in his bed chamber. He was sitting at an olive wood desk in his olive wood chair. Bear fur was at his feet and a feather pen was on his right. He was going through stacks of papers of people who were making requests or asking for things. It was separated into two stacks. One that was all brown paper of scarps. It was from the peasants. The white paper was from the Lords and Mistresses of said Lords, who were asking permission to come through; either from other countries, places.

Damon sighed and tossed the white pieces of paper over, reaching for the cup of blood on his left. He picked it up and drowned it down, pushing the chair back. It hit the floor with a thud. He stood up and walked over. He was naked. His erection was out and hard, shooting out as if it were a sign.

"Bonnie!" He roared. He placed the cup on the table and walked over towards his bed, standing near it. He began to pace.

Moments not even seconds later; Bonnie came into the room. She had a basket full of clothes and books of all sorts. She had a red headband on her head. Her dress was ripped and blood stained the bottom. Her feet were cut and bleeding from walking through the rose garden.

"Lord?" she bowed and gulped. The basket touched the ground as she bowed. She straighten herself and held her head up high. Damon had a thing for people looking away from him. If you did and in front of him, he would already assume that something isn't right. That that person was hiding something.

"When is Isobel coming through?"

Bonnie began to chew on her lip. "The night, my lord."

"You can call me King. Everyone else does."

"Yes I know, but I whether call you Lord. Suits you." she replied back. She studied her eyes at his desk, all the papers that were stacked there.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry. I have another family slaughtered because the wife wanted to give up her children to have wealth. I have two kids and one dead father of those two kids. Stefan is coming through later on tonight after Isobel. He has matters to discuss. Go down to Lexi and tell her to prepare a feast. I want the hall cleaned and goodness."

Damon swayed alittle and walked over towards his bed. He sat on the edge of it and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"What's wrong? Stress?" she asked him as she walked over towards him. She stepped in between his thighs and set herself on her knees. She ran her hands up and down his legs and Damon laid back into the bed.

"You spoil me." he whispered to her. His arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Bonnie licked her mouth and set her mouth over his erection, taking it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head and licked the tip.

Damon groaned and his hand went to her hair, ripping off the headband and throwing in on the other side of the bed. He ran his hand through her brown locks and pulled on it, playing with her curls.

"At the end, give me the shatter."

Bonnie nodded her head and continued to please Damon, knowing that after this. He would let her watch the children. She had a fetish for innocent blood. It worked best with spells.

She pumped him up and down with her mouth, faster and faster. He was so close.

She closed her mind off and focused on only them too. She dug her nails into his thighs, hard till they drew blood. She focused on the smell of blood in the room, that was Damon's blood. She used her powers to concentrate on the power, blocking out everything that in his blood. The power. The darkness. The cockiness.

"Do it...Bonnie." Damon thrashed his head from side to side and pushed Bonnie's head down. He held her there as he thrusted up in her mouth, giving her the fast, quick, and deep power thrusts that he was giving her mouth.

Bonnie felt her power come forth. She held it tight and then she let it released.

Damon moaned and bit his lip. His mind was shattering. He felt so much pleasure from his power, his darkness, his cockiness. A image of a young girl with dark brown hair with olive skin was on top of him. She was riding his dick off, tossing her head around and around as if she was riding a bull and loving it.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her down towards his face. He snarled.

"Fuck me, bitch."

He wasn't sure what she looked like. Her hair was always in her face and his. But he saw her brown eyes that had fire in them. He fucked Bonnie's face faster, thinking of her mouth as the girl on top of him.

Bonnie continued going faster and harder.

She wasn't sure where she got the image from but she touched Isobel one time and that's the image that she saw and kept. She showed Damon what it was and he seemed interested in the girl. So, she kept the visual for sexual purposes. If Damon was ever 'hungry' or sex deprived.

He came down her throat seconds later and the image vanished.

Bonnie swallowed it all down and sat up. Damon released his hold from her head and let her go.

She fell back on her knees and licked her lips.

Damon sat up and rubbed his head. He was smiling.

"Thank you. For that, you may take a cup of the children's blood but use one child unless you need the second one. The boy you leave there with the father. The girl you can take away. I don't need anymore maids or cooks. Take her as you're assistant."

Bonnie bowed her head. She got up and went to retrieve her basket.

"Where did you get that image from? Of the girl."

Bonnie tighten her grip on the basket.

"Isobel. I touched her last time she was here and she had that in her mind."

Damon nodded his head and lost himself in thought, laying back on the bed. Bonnie closed the door behind her as she stepped out of the room and raced down the hall, ready to follow Damon's orders and get the girl. She never had an assistant before.

~ . ~

"King, Isobel has arrived." Elijah stepped into the chamber. He had two women on his arms, they were all over him, kissing his neck and whispering dirties in his ear.

"Who are they?" Damon dressed himself as he watch the girls over Elijah, his right hand man. His right hand woman was downstairs.

"Isobel's girls. She brings a clatter of them from France. Me like." Elijah tighten his hold on the girls.

"Where is she?" Damon buttoned up his shirt and picked up the cup of blood that Bonnie had left for him when she had came back. Lexi was mixing blood and herbs and wanted Damon to try it. Damon drunk it down and savored the test. It was...alluring.

He placed the cup back on his desk and walked over towards Elijah. His eyes scanning over the girl's. They were looking up at Elijah. Damon saw bite marks in his neck.

"You may come to the dinner for appearance. After that, you may leave and play with them."

Elijah smiled. "Thanks. They taste like vanilla."

Damon began to laugh and shook his head. He walked past Elijah out into the hall. Elijah following behind him.

It wasn't long that Damon sped down towards the dining area. Elijah did the same.

They arrived in the dining room at the same time and looked at Isobel. She was seated on a chair. Her dress was black with blood red tips. She had her legs crossed and her hair in curls. She was grinning and talking amongst a man that was standing beside her.

Isobel turned to Damon and stood up. She bowed her head and the man beside her did the same.

Damon did it back. Elijah and the girls on his arms did the same.

She sat back down and the man stood behind Isobel. His stare was cold and expressionless as he looked at Elijah, sizing him up.

Damon sat in the chair near the fireplace. The long table was by them, filled with drinks and food. Bodies laid on the table. They were knocked out sleep.

"What brings you here Isobel?" Damon's voice had no emotion in it. It was cold and dead as he was.

"Lord, I have found something that you will like. In my town, Mystic falls. I have saw two brides that I have welcomed to my castle. A Katherine and Elena Pierce. They are twins." She was smirking.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? What's so important?"

Isobel ran her fingers over her other hand.

"They are beautiful. Exotic, one might say. I want to introduce them both to you so you may chose a Queen. You being along so long makes us others wonder about your sexuality, King."

Damon scowled at her. His eyebrows coming together for a second before making a caterpillar.

"Isobel, watch your tongue. I will cut it out." He smiled at her. "Now do you have a painting of these twins that you say, I will be interested in."

"John," Isobel didn't even look at the man beside her as he sped off, leaving a blur in his wake. He came back and held a long portrait in his hands. He came up to Damon and handed it to him. Damon looked at Isobel before looking down. " John was their father before I turned him. He's an excellent lover. But those are his daughters. He wants to thank you for giving him the life he now shares by giving up one of his daughters to you. You need a Queen. These are two human girls. Pick one. I can bring them both down here or you come up with me to Mystic Falls."

Damon curled his lip, clicking his tongue in his mouth. He looked over the portrait in his hands and his mouth almost dropped.

It was her!

The image of her in his mind when him and Bonnie did the thing that he loved.

But there was two of her.

One had long curly hair, it was pinned up by clips. She wore a black dress and was standing up. She had her hands over each other on the girl sitting down's shoulder. She was smirking. She had cold hard brown eyes. The other was sitting down. She was smiling and had dark brown eyes as her sister's but hers were filled with happiness. She wore a soft green dress that reminded him of his brother's eyes. Her hair was straight and down her shoulders as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Damon looked over the portrait for a long time before he let it stand beside his chair.

He looked at Isobel and crossed his fingers over his lap.

"I'll think about it. Elijah take the portrait to my room and have Bonnie hang it for you. I will have dinner with Isobel, catch up. Take her pet John with her."

"Yes King." The women picked up the portrait and and Isobel told John to leave so he could follow behind Elijah. They left the room, leaving Isobel and Damon alone.

They sat across from each other.

"I think you are interested, Damon. You just have to see which one you want." Isobel was biting on her lip, looking around his castle. Her eyes stared at the bodies laid out on the table as one of them woke up.

She sped over towards the body and picked the man up by his neck. She looked into his eyes.

"You will grab a knife and slit your wrist and fill up as many cups as you can before you die."

His eyes were expression as she let him down and he walked over towards the other side, picking up a knife and cutting it deep across his wrist. He hovered his wrist over each cup, filling each one, to the rim before he moved on.

Isobel turned towards Damon.

"Let's drink."

Isobel walked over towards the man. He was looking slightly pale. His body looked like he was in the process of shedding. There were five cups in front of him. He filled the sixth one to the rim before he fell to the floor from blood loss. Isobel picked up the last cup that he filled and brought it to her lips. She took a deep sip and her body reacted. Her nipples harden under her dress. She wasn't wearing a chemise, found no use for the thing.

"I smell innocent blood. What are you doing?" Isobel smirked. She drowned the liquid and grabbed two more cups, placing the empty one back on the table. She walked back over towards Damon and handed him a glass. He took it from her and held it in his hands.

"A woman wanted to sell her children to me for wealth among us. Elijah slashed her head off. We turned her husband and we kept the children." Damon took a sip of the liquid and let it slid down his throat. " Me being King. I make simple rules. One you must invite me and Elijah into the house, always. Two, always at night at least have some tight of blood on your door. Keeps the wolves at bay when they turn because if there is no red on your day. You're going to die by wolves or the rouge vampires. Three, never add an addition to your family without asking me first and the only way to get a hold of is send a letter. I'll read and deny, most likely. Isobel, I'm a male with needs. I'd whether me have a woman doing the things that I do. In three months, Father is coming back from Europe and Stefan is coming later on tonight. I want to show that I've made some improvement, that everything is going as well as I'm hoping it should be."

Isobel drowned the glass and placed it on the table. She looked at him as he continued.

"All I really hope for is that these humans will stop trying to be what we are. I'm a vampire. I was one of the first vampires to ever step foot in this god forsaken place. I've ruled for over one thousand years. I have a castle filled with minions and I have bed warmers and bed chamber maids. I have people, men, wolves loyal to me and yet I want them all gone. Most of the humans here are plotting my death and I have to have Lexi read each one, just in case. I find sex less enjoyable now. Only time I really get off is if I fuck Bonnie and even that is getting tasteless. I want something more, Izzy.'

Isobel stood there in shock. He never used her nickname unless he was upset. She went over towards him and patted him on his back.

"Damon, I must tell you. I can't help with all of that but I can take you away. Let Stefan watch the house and we'll go back to my plane. My kingdom. I'll show you the girls and you get time away. I'm a woman. I know exactly what you need."

Damon scoffed. "What's that?"

"Love." she replied in her softest tone and picked up other body. She shook the girl till she woke. The girl did and she ripped her clothes, letting her stand naked in front of her. She snarled and let her demon come forth. She tore into the girl's neck. Damon didn't want to comment on what Isobel said and tore the other side. The girl screamed and screamed. Isobel and Damon slapped their hands over the girl's mouth to silence.

Lexi and other chamber maids came into the dining hall. They ripped the bodies from the tables and bit into their sleeping forms, waking them.

It was dinner time.

* * *

Second chapter; how was that?

I guess I decided to update while AmberTardcake looks over PDS. It's a train wreck I tell you


	3. Chapter 3

Duality in the Moon

So, I'm thinking that I'll tease you guys more. Sorry but I want you guys to understand the characters and how they act in this story before they met. Stefan will be in this story but he's a little OCC.

Warnings:Stefan OCC, , blood

* * *

Damon sat in his room and stared at the painting in front of him. Bonnie had hung it up directly in his line of vision. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. He could hear the girls that Elijah had, moaning loudly as he fed from them and worked them. He had already told Elijah that he was going with Isobel to this town of Mystic Falls. He was going to look at the twins and then decide which one he wanted.

He had Bonnie packing his bags of clothes and things he would need. He was sending Tyler down with him. He was the strongest wolf and next in line to be leader, just in case if anything got out of hand. Tyler would handle it for him. He laid himself out on his bed and sighed. He couldn't believe what was going on.

He needed a Queen because all the vampires, men and women, alike were waiting for any chick to be by his side but Damon wasn't like that. If he wanted someone to spend the rest of his life with her, she had to have fire in her eyes and she had to be bold. He wanted her to stand up for her beliefs and take charge. It's what got his blood boiling, but he knew there was no woman like that. They were too timid and it made him very angry.

He wanted the girls to be louder.

"Lord, Stefan is here."

Damon sat up and looked at the door. A young maid of his was bowing as she step aside to give room for Damon's little brother, Stefan.

Stefan had green eyes that reminded everyone of peaceful things but that wasn't the case. Stefan was anything but peaceful. He may have looked it but that was to attract his admirers. He tricked them and bleed them dry for all they were worth. His hair was slicked up and his face was set in hard cold stone. He walked into the room with his hands behind his back. His cloak brushing the ground as he walked into Damon's room. He bowed lightly before straightening himself, his eyes going over in the room.

"You changed it." Stefan's voice had no emotion behind it. It was cold and dead.

"It's been a hundred years, Stefan. Or did you forget?" Damon stood up off the bed and walked up to his brother. He was dressed in the clothes that he had decided to wear. A long black cloak that was laid out on his bed. A nice white shirt and brown pants that covered the top of his shoes.

"Sorry. I've been traveling the world. Are you jealous by that known fact I can leave when you can't?" Stefan teased before walking past Damon to go over what was on Damon's desk. Both stacks of requests had leveled down since that morning.

"I'm jealous of nothing. Don't get things twisted Stefan. You came to visit and now you get to watch my castle. While I'm gone. If you need anything, Bonnie with be here to help. Lexi, your girl, is downstairs. She's cleaning up the rest of the feast that you missed."

"I only missed a little. Nothing important. Why are you going to be leaving me?" Stefan formed a pout on his lips. It turned into a smile after a couple of seconds. Stefan never smiled. He hated smiling. It was a human thing, it was a weak human thing.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls with Isobel. She found some girls that I would like. Plus I need a vacation. Just stay here. Don't kill the locals and if you need anything, ask Elijah. He's always around somewhere. The wolves with be out tonight. They are doing my rounds since everyone else is busy preparing for my leave."

Stefan nodded his head and looked into Damon's eyes, before he turned towards the portrait.

"They are beautiful, bring me back the one you don't chose." Stefan continued to scan over the picture, his eyes going on the one that was sitting down. "I mostly like the smiling one. She's shy, probably a virgin. I like that. Give me her." Stefan pointed at her, his head tilted, studying her.

Damon thought about it. He could give Stefan the other one. His interest was the other one. She seemed to be like the one that he thought about, fiery and vocal.

"Go head. I'll take the other."

Stefan chuckled.

"Good. Virgins are the hidden freaks. Love that." He licked his lips and his fangs popped from his gums and he laughed, he just laughed.

~ . ~

~The next day~

"Isobel is coming back with the King. Prepare for a feast."

Elena rolled her eyes as she washed the pots in the kitchen. Her dress was torn at her knees and was left short for imagination. Her sister was rolling a pin of bread, flatting it out. She was making bread for the party. Isobel said that she loved her bread dipped in human blood and would only allow Katherine to make it. So Katherine made it.

Elena picked up the pot from the wash bin and placed it on the counter as she dried her hands on a towel that was wrapped around her hips. She walked over towards her sister and swept the hair from her face.

"Sister, the King is coming. I heard he's to die for." Katherine cooed.

Katherine rolled her tongue between her teeth, bobbing her head as she smashed the bread once again. Her hair blowing behind her and around her. Someone had just opened the door to the cold outside and the breeze settled into the kitchen.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Kat. All you think about is boys." Elena drawled as she grabbed a dirty bowl from off where Katherine was. She picked up the rest of the dough and smashed it onto the counter, grabbing the other rolling pin and rolling it over the bread to spread it out.

"Why yes I do. Mason is a great lover, but I want to try something better. I'm thinking the King. I mean come on. He's the King of all vampires. He owns a castle somewhere in Italy and Mistress Isobel is inviting him back here. Are you serious?" Katherine exclaimed as she dropped her rolling pin and smashed the bread together. She bit her lip as she began to form the perfect circle, digging her fist deep into the bread to form a cater.

"I don't see how you can bring these men to your bed, sister." Elena asked as she rolled the bread, before she too made the perfect circle.

Katherine turned to her sister.

"I do what I want. Isobel doesn't mind. I keep Mason happy and Isobel loves that I do. Once you try to at least get with a vampire or werewolf. You tell me how to live my life, sister." Katherine said her words with harsh coldness that shook Elena. Katherine snatched off the pan from above her and placed the bread inside of it before going over towards the oven.

Elena knew that her sister was a little out there and yet she loved her. She didn't want her get hurt but she couldn't think of the fact that the King of all vampires was coming and everyone was flipping out over nothing. He was probably some old guy that couldn't move an inch. Her sister must have sniffed the pot a little to much, because old, very old vampires were not hot.

Elena just shivered at the thought.

Vampires, well the ones she had seen, was not hot at all.

"Elena, go outside and brush the horse's hair. Isobel might want to go riding after Damon is back. She might go to Jessie's shop, while later."

Elena nodded her head and walked away, her sister was right behind her to finish the rest of what Elena had started.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the cold night air, her surroundings, going over everything that she saw.

It was cold out and it was starting to snow, tiny snow flakes were falling from the sky and settling on the ground. Elena walked over them, feeling the cold scratch against her legs as she rushed over towards the horse's stable, trying to be quick.

She rushed inside the barn and was greeted with torches aflame, hanging from the ceiling to give the barn warmness. Elena grabbed a torch and took it off it's hook, holding on to it as she walked over to the only horse that was in there. The rest was out with Isobel while she was in Italy to visit the King.

She walked into the stable where Isobel's purebred horse was. It had white spots all over it on it's black coat. It's hair was on and touched it's legs as it walked around the stable to the water that was stored there.

"Frankie." Elena called as she stepped into the pin and placed the torch down in it's holder. She didn't want to burn the horse as she brushed it's hair. Last time Frankie, got burned, Isobel bled half the staff till one the maids said that she did it. Revenge for death of her husband.

Elena never seen so much blood, before.

She shook her head and walked over towards the tiny desk that was in the far right corner. It had brushes, combs, and things of the sort.

She grabbed a brush and a comb and turned to work on Frankie.

Her mind lost as she did so.

~ . ~

Elena was walking out of the barn, she had stayed in there a couple of hours brushing Frankie's hair and talking to him. He was like her journal and she loved it. He just gave her quick head nods and Elena actually felt like he understood her for that split second, even though he was just a horse.

She cleared everything out of her mind and she felt bettter.

She walked slower back towards Isobel's castle, taking her time to admire the scenery when she heard loud noises.

She quickly turned her head and saw that the carriage was coming at her.

She throw herself off to the side and rolled in the grass, breaking her arm on impact.

She screamed out in pain and hissed as she cradled her arm to her warm body.

She tried her best to stand but she couldn't. Her ankle was bruised and she knew that she wouldn't be able to walk on it.

"Elena, what are you doing out here?"

Elena turned her head and saw that Isobel was walking to her. She had her hair down and old blood on her lips. A fresh bite mark was on her neck. She was holding the ends of her dress up as she walked to Elena. Her dress was pure white with red blotches on the side.

Elena sat up and cradled her arm tight to her.

"I was called to wash Frankie, Mistress. I was coming out when your carriage flew by. I threw myself out of the way and fell on my arm. It's broken Mistress."

Isobel cocked her head and walked over to the driver. He was calming his heavy beating heart when he was snatched off the stand. The horses tapped their hooves against the ground and stood still as Isobel threw the man. He landed and rolled beside Elena.

"What exactly did I tell you, Mr. Butch?"

She looked at him with cold eyes.

Before he could answer, though, Elena heard another noise. She heard laughter.

She looked over to the carriage and saw a man standing beside the open door.

He was leaning against it and he was smiling. He had short black hair that fell around his ice piercing blue eyes.

He was looking at her.

He leaned off the door and closed it shut behind him, walking up beside Isobel. She stepped to the side and bowed, stepping back. Her eyes never leaving her driver.

"Isobel, calm down. He didn't mean to rush." The man's voice was cold and Elena looked over him quickly with her eyes. "Did you Butch?"

Elena glanced over to her right and looked at the man beside him. He was shivering from the cold. Elena was too but right now all she felt was pain.

"No of course not, King. I have to relieve myself and wanted to get her as fast as possible. My fingers are numb, sir."

The man rolled his eyes and looked at Isobel and then at Elena. She jumped.

"You rush because you have to go to the bathroom? You cause this young lady to jump in the process of breaking her arm. Her ankle is bruised and you have to go pee?"

The man beside her nodded his head and tears came to his eyes.

Elena knew what was going to happen next but she would have assumed that Isobel do it.

But Isobel didn't.

It was the one dressed as King.

He sped over to them and picked up Butch by his collar, he raised him up higher before snapping his neck. He dropped him on the ground and went over to pick up Elena.

She didn't fight but struggled a little as he grabbed her arm. It hurt like hell.

"Get a werewolf or vampire driver." The King said that directing it towards Isobel as he walked ahead of her. "Get someone to get the bags." He also ordered as he walked away.

It was nearly four in the morning and the sun was setting.

"Yes sir. What will you do with Elena, Damon?"

Damon turned his head to look at Isobel.

"Heal her up."

He left Isobel to her business and began to walk towards the house.

Elena was in his arms and she looked at his features, wondering what could she say.

Could it be an easy thank you or should she curse and say that she could fix it herself?

Elena bit her tongue.

He was the King and she didn't want to get killed by talking to the King anyway she wanted too.

But she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised.

She thought he was old.

He wasn't old, not in physical appearance.

Her sister, Katherine would have a hoot.

* * *

I know the ending was a little eh but next chapter. Damon and Elena get to talk.

A little Katherine.

I warn Damon/other, blood, OCC, and maybe a little rape.

It wasn't as great as usual because I got a very upsetting review on Black Lemons.


	4. Chapter 4

Duality in the moon

Chapter 4

**Warnings: Might be a rape, Damon/other, OOC, Blood.**

* * *

Damon found her room with directions all the maids were rushing past him bowing as he carried her. They opened up her room door and hushed him on the far right where a big blue bed set. The other was on the far left and it was dressed in black. He took her to her bed and laid her down on it, being as careful as possible. Elena shifted when Damon fully put her down, she winced as she brushed her broken arm against the soft covers. Her bruised ankle was throbbing, she felt as if someone had sat on it and twisted it every which way.

Damon turned his head to face the five maids that were behind him, admiring him.

"Get a bucket of hot water and some rags. I'll tend to her myself. Tell Isobel that I don't want anyone bothering her. They will get severely punished."

The maids rushed away leaving them alone, which Damon took into full effect. He looked back at her to scan over her; her body, her belongings, everything.

She must be the one sitting down in the portrait, Damon thought.

He didn't see that flame in her eyes like he saw in his head. He wondered where she was, but he remembered Isobel's words.

'Check out each one. I'm quite fond of Elena, though. She's feisty.'

Damon looked down at Elena. She looked at him.

It could have been hours before anyone of them spoke.

Damon spoke first.

"How bad are you in pain?" His voice was soft but he held some authority to it.

"Broken arm, bruised ankle, never better. I feel great." She replied sarcastically.

Damon let out a soft chuckle.

"Where were you coming back from?"

He asked, his voice soft. He heard the maids down the hall, rustling with the water. They were talking about how hot he was and how much they couldn't wait to wash him. That would be fun.

A smirk came to his lips.

"I was brushing Mistress Isobel's horse when I was leaving the barn. I was ready to go back to the house when the carriage came through."

The maids rushed in, carrying the bucket of hot water and towels. They placed it by Damon's feet and stepped back to wait for more orders.

He turned to face them.

"Leave." His blue eyes were getting darker and darker and dark colored veins ran down his eyes touching his cheek. The maids ran out of the rooms, closing the door behind them.

Damon turned around and faced Elena. Her body tensed up and she shook her head.

"I don't want that."

She shook her head and turned her head away.

"See, I have a dilemma, these girls can't wait to bathe me and I clearly don't want them touching an inch on my body. I'd rather someone Isobel trusts and you already know that she'll send you, right?"

Elena knew he was right. Isobel would send her and her sister.

Her sister seeing the King as some man that wasn't old.

She'd probably pass out.

"Fine." Elena mumbled as Damon smiled while pulling his wrist to his lips. He sunk his fangs in deep till he felt his own blood fill his mouth. He pulled his wrist from his mouth and sat down on Elena's bed. She sat up as best as she could. Damon moved his wrist down to her height. Elena clamped her mouth on to it, drinking in his blood. She licked around the wound and sucked as much she could into his mouth, taking it in as best as she could.

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt sensations that he hadn't felt in so long. It shook him to his very core and he felt like he was having a orgasm, but the pull that he was feeling was much stronger.

Elena's eyes opened wide as she saw dark images flash before her eyes.

She saw blood, sex, death.

She continued to drink the demon inside of him was calling him to her.

Damon felt his toes curl in his shoes and he threw his head back, letting out a pure sigh. He never felt nothing like this, it was extraordinary.

It seemed like hours when Elena finally pulled back. She pulled back with so much force that she hit her back against the wall. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pumping loudly in her chest. Damon's wrist healed instantly and Damon looked at Elena, through heavy slits.

What the heck was that?", Damon thought as he looked over Elena. Blood was smeared all over her mouth and chin. She was staring at him with mud eyes and for a second he saw flames. But it vanished as soon as he noticed it.

Damon shook his head.

Elena bit her lip and closed her eyes. She could feel Damon's blood inside of her, going all around in her body, healing her body from all the damages she had occurred over the past couple of days.

"Now, don't get killed. I wouldn't want one of my maids a vampire." He winked at her and stood up, looking over the room. The spaces between two beds, except one was bigger than the other.

Elena opened her eyes slowly as she stared at Damon's back. Her eyes instantly went to his rear and she took it in, admiring it before she shook her head. Katherine already claimed him so she had no right.

No right...

"I won't die. I hate vampires. You turned my father into a monster." She muttered, knowing that Damon had heard her.

Damon turned around with a rock hard face.

"I didn't turn your father. Isobel did."

Elena scoffed.

"You turned her, makes you responsible."

Damon smiled at Elena. He loved the fact that she wasn't really carrying that he was the King and he could kill her in seconds, that seemed to blow from her mind.

"I like you, Elena. Your starting to grow on me. I never met anyone as bold as you." He rolled his tongue around in his mouth.

She scoffed once again and sat up in the bed. She moved her arm around and noticed that it was looking a bit tender. Wouldn't be long now till it was healed.

She looked down at her ankle and saw that it too looked tender. It was a bit bright pink.

"You should meet my sister. She's funny."

Elena rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

She sighed with a yawn, opening her mouth wide to let out a waiting breath before she closed her eyes.

"Where is your sister?" Damon asked, hoping that he would be able to see them right now. So he could compare, get through his head who he wanted and then leave.

He was feeling a little eh since he left Stefan to watch over the castle in Italy.

"In the kitchen, making bread." Elena quieted herself. She moved to the edge of the bed and swung her feet off the bed, letting them touch the ground. Her feet swung lightly back and forth as she continued to look at Damon.

She was staring into his blue eyes and she couldn't help but not stare. They were some icy that she couldn't take her eyes off of them. They were a bright blue, now. Earlier they were dark black and Elena was just mesmerized. Even though, she hated vampires for turning her father into the monster that he was. She was always amazed by them. She wasn't like Katherine; who flirted with everything with a dick; vampires or werewolves. Elena was more of the type that took things slow. She was more into vampires than her sister ever was and it was only then that Katherine got a taste of her first vampire lover that she was hooked.

Elena was not a virgin. She was in the process of getting married to a wonderful gentlemen when raped her. John was in the process of becoming a vampire and killed him. Thanked Isobel for giving him the power and Elena and Katherine had been working under Isobel ever since.

Not like it mattered, really. Not like they had a choice.

Serve or die was the only choice anybody really had.

"She cooks? What do you do?" Damon moved to sit back on the bed again. He was tired of standing and after letting Isobel feed from him. He was a little woozy and having Elena feed from him was putting cream on the cake.

He was tired and sleepy and hungry as hell.

"I mend the kitchen. I get the new maids in line. I take care of Mistress Isobel's horse and I do whatever I am asked. I don't like it most times from all the visitors she keeps bringing, keeps looking at me, but I handled it to the best of my abilities. I hated being treated like I'm just an object you can throw around, but I love Isobel. If not for her, I would have died. No human can survive when there are rouges out there."

Elena nodded her head and felt something thick and heavy in her throat. She swallowed it down hard and felt it settle in her stomach.

"I know what you mean." Damon wasn't sure what the heck he was doing. He never felt so...comfortable opening up to anybody like this. He only hoped up to Isobel but even that was becoming useless. He had to show people that he was hard and he didn't care. He had to act indifferent.

He could act indifferent, but it took a lot to pull it off.

He had to turn off his emotions for it work and even that was becoming pointless.

Elena was shocked by what he said. He couldn't believe that he would say such a thing. So she said her next words without even thinking as she did for the rest of the night since he was there.

"You're the King. You shouldn't think that well. You aren't perceived to think that way." She said in a soft tone. She stared at his face and saw that it was softening.

"And that is the reason that I hate being 'The King'. You gotta feel this way, act this one and do all kinds of sorts." He closed his mouth. He realized that he revealed a little to much but he had felt comfortable with it.

"I'm glad that your healed. Stay resting in bed and I will see your later on today."

Elena bowed her head, watching as Damon was leaving her room.

"Yes, Damon."

He realized that she had said his name and not King.

For some strange reason, it brought a smile to his lips.

And he was okay with that.

~ . ~

Elena tossed and turned in her bed. She was dreaming nightmares.

Her sister had came by early after Damon had left and jumped on top of her asking questions about what he looked like.

Elena didn't say a word, even when Katherine slapped her. She said nothing. It was when Katherine threaten her to kill her that she admitted to her that he wasn't old.

It was enough for Katherine. She was smiling and giggling. Her cheeks were turning a bright pink and she went to bed with a smile on her face.

Elena never seen her sister that excited before.

But she was resting, well trying to rest.

She kept having nightmares about Damon. She was in them as was he, but it seemed as if he wasn't really into it. The death, the sex, the murders, the blood.

He wasn't interested and then the imagery changed.

She was watching herself in a room with him. She was naked and her hair was down her front, covering her rock hard pebbles and she was rolling her tongue at him. She had her legs open and she was doing all kinds of things to him while he slept. It was then that she picked up a small knife and slit her wrist and hovered it over Damon's closed mouth. As soon as her blood touched his mouth, he woke up and bit into her bleeding wrist...drinking...

Elena woke up with a start. Sweat coated her sheets and her body. She breathed heavily.

She looked around her room and noticed that a shadow was in the room. She sat up in the bed and squinted her eyes to focus. It was only when the shadow walked into the path of the early soon that she saw it was Mason.

He was sweating all over and he was...

Elena looked away as she saw how naked he was.

"Katherine, you want to play that game. You pretend your Elena and I'll be the needy werewolf boy." He licked his lips.

Elena turned back to tell him that she was not Katherine and a quick glance at her empty bed told her that Katherine was not in the room. She opened her mouth to speak but Mason jumped on top of her and crashed his rough lips on her soft ones.

* * *

I guess no one wants to write this story with me.

That's cool.

I said there was Damon/other for a reason...the rape will kinda start but it won't be to much of it, next chapter.

Happy reading and thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Duality in the moon

Disclaimer(I never put this on here): I don't own anything but the plot. Characters are LJ's.

Warnings: End of rape, Dream-violence

Oh and I thought this would be funny:

* * *

Stefan: Gurl, I heard what happened with that bad review. You doing okay?

Me: (Looks around and shakes my head) No. Even though a lot of people review, story alert, and favorite. It hurt a lot to read those words.

Stefan: (taps my shoulder and wags his finger) You shouldn't worry about it, gurl. Cuz the chick couldn't spell and she didn't even sign her name. Hell, I dare her to say this story sucks. I'd kick her ass.

Me: She's a girl. You won't hit a girl, right Stefan?

Stefan: Oh, well I'll hit her with my purse.

Stefan and me: (laughs)

**~Enjoy the story~**

**And thanks to JenBanks, she put forth on this story. Your awesome!(Sorry for posting before you got a look at it. But I'm very impatient. I couldn't wait)  
**

* * *

Damon felt good. He felt really good, something was dripping into his mouth and he was sucking on warm skin. For a second, Damon thought it was Elena feeding him but in his mind, he thought that Isobel was feeding him, but her blood was cold.

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe his eyes. She was straddling his waist, her nightgown was clinging tight to her skin, her eyes were slanted and she peered at him through slits. Her eyelids felt heavy as he drunk from her.

Pleasure, shocks of electricity currents, volts of high power erupting through his body as he swallowed her blood hot down.

"You..are...awake...my dark...king." Damon ripped his mouth from the girl's arm. She looked like Elena, but Damon knew that she wasn't. He knew that Elena wouldn't dare come to his room and do this.

Or his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Elena?" He asked to make sure. If it was the other one, the one named Katherine. He would put his wall back up, already let it down for Elena, which he still didn't understand how the heck that happened.

It could have been since he felt comfortable around her.

Maybe.

The woman on top of him shook her head. Her curls going every which way and it was for the first time that Damon noticed she was naked. His eyes went to her rock hard pebbles that were tightening through the t-shirt. His eyes scanning over her flat stomach.

He wondered, if it was stupid, did the woman on top of him have the same body as Elena.

"Katherine. I'm Elena's oldest sister. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I heard the King was here and I just had to give him a warming welcome." She parted her lips and smirked.

Damon smirked back.

He figured her right off the bat.

She was like him.

Confident. Bold. Older.

_Maybe Stefan should have Elena and I can have Katherine_, Damon thought as he ran his eyes up and down her body. Her wrist was close to her body now. She had removed it from over his mouth when he pulled back.

"Thanks for the warming welcome. How did you know I was hungry?" He licked his lips to rid himself of her blood.

Katherine smiled. "I didn't." She leaned forward and positioned her body to lay on him as he laid underneath the sheets. She ran her lips around his jaw, opening her mouth to speak.

It was then in the silence of Katherine toying with him that he heard screams. They were loud piercing screams that erupted through the halls. It was all with his vampire speed that he pushed Katherine off of him and rushed down the hall before anyone could register what was happening.

He followed his ears and found himself outside of Elena's room. He burst into the room and couldn't believe his sight.

A man was on top of Elena. She was crying and sobbing, flipped over on her back as he tried to push her dress up to get to what he really wanted. She was screaming and sobbing. There was bruises on her face and her hands were bound above her head by his own.

Damon said no words as he sped over to the bed, picked the man up by his neck and threw him across the room. He landed into the brick wall. A groan fell from his lips.

"What the hell man? That's _my_ girl."

Damon rose his eyebrow at the man in the wall. His eyes were glancing over at Elena. He rushed to her side and picked her up. She whimpered in his arms as her arm hung over his shoulder. Her other arm was to her side. Her dress was torn and ripped and had fell apart. The only thing she rested in was her chemise.

"Tyler!" Damon roared out. He knew if the whole place was awoke then it was now.

It was only seconds later that Tyler, his wolf, was in the room. He looking around the room, ready to pounce if needed.

"What's going on, Damon?" His breath was ragged. He was outside cleaning and gutting his kill when he heard Damon's scream. He dropped his kill so fast that he knew it would be gone when he got back.

"Hold him back. I have to tend to Elena."

Tyler nodded his head and turned on the man in the wall. He came at him, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him across the room out the window. Mason fell out the window as Tyler came after him, landing on his feet gracefully as Mason had landed on his back and rolled over, groaning.

Damon heard Elena mumble. She was mumbling something and even with his vampire hearing. He couldn't even pick it up. He walked out of the room and rushed back to his room, hoping that Katherine was there when he got back so she could help tend to her sister, but when he got there. She was gone.

No worries. She probably left when she heard the screams or something of that matter.

He placed Elena on his bed and she winced in pain. He dare didn't look below her face. He had a reason not too. She was in pain and he was not going to get off the fact that she was hurt and bruised. He wouldn't allow himself to do that.

"Damon...thank...you..." She coughed up her words like bile and Damon did nothing but smile. He pulled his wrist close to his mouth and tore open a vein, hovering it over her mouth so his blood could stain her lips.

Elena lounged at him, knocking him to the ground. It was like a animal deep inside of her had awaken and Damon was getting the full blast of it.

They crash landed on the floor while she had her arms locked around his wrist, drinking in his blood deep. It was the same as before. Elena drunk the blood that Damon was giving her and saw blood, death, sex, murder. She saw it all again, but it was maximized since last time. It was more of it.

His blood was red and thick and it filled Elena's empty belly.

She pulled back, telling him no more after she nearly drowned herself in the blood.

Damon looked at his wrist and watched as it healed, licking away the blood that Elena had missed.

She looked at him with disgust before she wiped her mouth, getting rid of the evidence that she had fed from him. She, then, hugged her legs close and tight to her body, rocking herself on the floor. Her hair was messy and wild around her head.

"What happened?" Damon scooted closer towards Elena, pulling her into his arms. She shook him off and fought. She didn't want to be touched.

"He thought I was Katherine. They like to play sick twisted games." Elena turned her head away from Damon and didn't say a word.

Damon scratched his head. The funny thing was when he was drinking Katherine's blood he knew that something dark and deep was inside of her but he didn't know that she liked playing those games.

Figures.

"I'll tell Isobel what happened. You can sleep in here since your room is messed up."

Elena didn't say a word as she got up off the floor. Color was rising in her cheeks as they were stained with old tears. Her bruises on her face were fading, his blood had helped. She walked over towards Damon's bed and laid herself out, pulling the covers over her body. She snuggled the covers up close and turned her back to him. Damon didn't mind. He had a bone to pick with Isobel.

He grabbed his coat and some pants, putting them on, leaving him shirtless as he closed his bedroom door behind him meeting Tyler. He was scratched all down his front and blood was on his arms.

"Not mine, Lord. Mason tried to get back in to fight you. I held him off till Isobel pulled us apart."

"Good. I have a job for you and I want this to be every night." Damon paused and stepped closer to Tyler, saying it in his ear. "Guard Elena."

Tyler answered with a nod of his head and put his back against the door with his arm across his chest. He stood stiff and still. His brown eyes lost in the darkness before him.

~ . ~

"Izzy!" Damon sing-songed as he stepped into her library. She had books everywhere, scattered all over the floor. She was laying on the couch in her night gown. Her hair was tied back and she was reading a book. Small tiny reading specs were on her face. She was knee-deep into the book when Damon walked in. "Tell me why you have one of your maids fucking a werewolf?"

Isobel turned the page of the book and adjusted her specs to the end of her nose. She answered nonchalantly, mellow, her voice was soft.

"I allow it because I trust Katherine. You do know that I've had both of Elena and Katherine's blood. I know what they are capable of. Katherine is dark. Elena is light. It's simple. I hear them most nights. Elena just sleeps and has nightmares."

Damon rose his head and looked at Isobel as she flipped the page. Her eyes had never left the book, only her mouth moved to speak to Damon.

"What are you reading?" He changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about the twins anymore, because if he continued. He would want to know everything. He was already interested in Elena for some old reason and he most likely assumed that he would like Katherine.

"An old witches bible. I'm reading upon babies among our kind. It has been done, vast amounts of spells. A powerful witch." Isobel drawled on and on, clearing not wanting to say the rest.

"You're saying that if we found the right witch, that she could make us fertile?"

Isobel nodded her head.

"It's weird but it makes sense. She just makes you human for a little bit and then boom. Your girl is pregnant, nine months later, you have kids."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He'd ask about that later.

"I want an understanding here. I don't want any other person near Elena or Katherine. I don't care if they have itches to scratch."

Isobel closed the book she knew that reading wouldn't be done if she continued to read while Damon talked to her.

"What are you saying? You want them as _your _personal maids?" Her voice was raised slightly.

Damon nodded his head and before Isobel could protest. He was behind her, his hand around her neck, lifting her up in the air.

"See, what I say goes. Think of me as a spoiled child. I always get what I want, Izzy. Don't test me. I want the twins closer to me. Didn't you say I had to choose?"

Isobel struggled in Damon's gasp. She didn't need to breath but she wished she could talk.

"Now, I'll let you go. Do whatever it is that you do. I have sleep to get back too. Better yet, since I'm up. Show me your chamber maids. I have something to say."

He dropped Isobel on the ground and she crawled towards the closest bookshelf and steadied herself against it.

She saw the black in his eyes. He was serious. Something must have set him off, but she wasn't sure what.

"Yes, Lord. I will."

Damon smiled. His words were simple and short. "Good."

~ . ~

_Elena ran._

_She ran so fast that her ankles were nearly going to twist from how fast and far she was running._

_It hurt. It hurt alot, but she couldn't stop._

_Something was chasing her._

_On all fours and she couldn't stop to breathe._

_Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt as if she was nearly going to explode._

_"Elennna." The voice was purely rough and male. He was chasing after her on all fours._

_She continued to run as he called her name again. She couldn't stop._

_She, suddenly, tripped. She fell, face forward and landed in a pile of dirt and water._

_It stained and ran down her dress like sticky and smelly blood._

_It didn't stop her._

_The voice grew nearer._

_She turned and looked around her surroundings._

_She saw nothing but only heard the man's paws against the ground._

_She quickly got up and ran._

_She kept running._

_Her breath was coming to hard for her. She had to stop._

_So, she stopped._

_Elena huddled herself near a tree, trying to get her breathing in order._

_She had to calm herself down if she wanted to go on._

_It took minutes before her heart became steady._

_She took a step out, not looking where she was going._

_Her head hit something hard._

_She fell back and landed on the ground, looking up as she did so._

_It was HIM._

_He was half in wolf form._

_She could see the humanness in him._

_"You run from me?" He shouted at her._

_She shook her head no as she crawled backwards._

_"I..." She couldn't get the words out._

_He took a step forward and she crawled back. She was so scared._

_He began to smile, blood was on his teeth._

_"I eat rabbit shit less than you." He pointed at her and rocked his head from side to side. "Oh well." He lounged at her._

_She closed her eyes, tight. She didn't want to see._

_But then she heard grunts and loud noises, curses of such._

_She peeped open one eye and saw a fight unfold in front of her._

_It was the wolf, he was in a head-lock with some other creature._

_The creature was tall and encased in darkness._

_She took a heavy gulp._

_The tall creature was ripping the wolf to shreds._

_His last scream leaving his lips._

_The tall creature turned and faced her._

_Her breath grew stuck in her throat._

_It was HIM._

_"My queen screams. I show up. You know I would do anything for you, Elena."_

_What she wanted to say was something different, but what she was thinking was also different from what she wanted to say._

_"I'm sorry Damon. I love seeing you fight." She smirked._

~ . ~

Elena awoke with a start and breathed in heavily.

She shook her head and began to nibble on her lip as she looked around where she was.

The place was huge with shelves of things everywhere. It still looked bare, thought.

She looked down at the bed she was in and noticed it was bigger than her bed and Katherine's.

Probably put together, Elena added as she got out of the bed. She picked up a random article of clothing, not caring what it was as she wrapped herself in it, tight.

She walked towards the door and opened it.

There was a man standing there.

He turned to her, a rough stone cold stare on her face.

"Where are you going?"

Elena gulped.

"I want to see Isobel."

The man nodded his head and let her pass by him. She walked down the left of the hall, going to Isobel's room.

But something told her that Isobel wasn't there. She had a feeling, so instead she turned on her heel and walked the other way towards the front hall.

She wasn't sure but something was leading her there and she wasn't sure why.


	6. Chapter 6

Duality in the moon

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Blood, character death. Elena/Damon

* * *

"They are all here." Isobel stood beside Damon as he sat in the seat that Isobel usually sat when she called for a house meeting, which was rarely. She had her hair down, a nice blue black dress flowed out from underneath. Her hands were out in front of her, her wrists crossed. She stood at attention.

Good, Damon thought as he looked around the crowd and saw that Katherine was there. Her curly hair was pinned up and framing her face. Her dark brown eyes were on him. She wore a simple white and green dress that reminded him of his brother's eyes. Damon absentmindedly looked around for Elena. She wasn't there. She probably was still asleep, Damon added as he scanned the area.

"Now I want to make this short. I have things to do and people to take in order." Damon rested his arms on the arm rest of the golden black chair. He looked ahead, his blue eyes going over each and every one of them. "I'm the King of vampires, I was one of the first created. I don't play games. I like things blunt and straight forward. I'm looking for…" he wasn't sure how to say this without sounding hopelessly stupid and he didn't want any other girl on his case besides Katherine and Elena. "…a companion. A life long companion. I also want to put something across here. I only want two maids, any volunteers?"

He asked even though he didn't need too. Isobel knew as well. He just loved getting their blood worked up for nothing. It was fun that way. Their bloods pumping fast and so hard through their tiny bodies that their cheeks or any other body part would turn pink or red from all that blood coursing through them.

His eyes fell on Katherine. She had was looking at her nails as the others girls murmured to each other, talking about giving him a bath and fucking him, showing him that they was the best.

He silently chuckled to himself. He never knew that it could get this crazy, but he was King after all and something about being a King turned people on.

"Well, after long consideration, I have decided that it be Katherine and Elena Pierce."

Something familiar hit his nose and his eyes turned towards the entrance to the great hall or front hall, whatever Isobel called it. He saw Elena's walk in and she was looking around, not paying him any attention. It was then that when she walked up to her sister and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention that Damon could smell and see the difference between the two. Katherine was dark and evil, nothing pure about that. Her gaze was cold and her voice was cold. It was only when that she wanted something that her voice would be full of life. She was probably dead inside. Elena, on the other hand, was different. She was full of life. Her eyes were always filled with some kind of emotion. She felt alive to him when she took his blood.

He head groans come from the maids. He didn't care. His head turned though when he caught two girls talking amongst each other. They were talking in their own little group, ignoring him. Rage flashed through him.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Isobel. Who are those two over there?"

Isobel bent low to his ear, licking her dry lips before repeating the girls names.

She straighten herself after she was finished and stood up straight again.

"Aimee and Sarah, would you like to share what you guys are talking about?"

The two girls turned to him. He knew that look in their eyes. They didn't want to be there. He hated disobedience. He stood up from his chair. Isobel stepped back and felt a sense of regret go through her. They were her best cooks, most of the times.

Damon smoothed out his creases in his coat. His chest was spread wide as he stretched wide before him. The girls looked at him as if he was something lesser than he was. He smiled and sped over to them. Before they knew it, he grabbed Aimee and hit her in her spine, paralyzing her, before ripping her spine out. She fell the floor. The other, he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up high in the air. He looked at her, peering into her eyes before turning them both around to face everyone looking at him.

"I deserve respect. I don't ask to be this way unless you make me. Now, please, pay attention." He smiled at everyone, his eyes focused on Katherine and Elena. Katherine was smiling at him and Elena was looking around the room. He snarled.

"Elena!" He sing-songed her name and her eyes focused on him.

The girl he was holding in his hands, he dropped her and without even taking his eyes off Elena. He picked the girl up and threw her into the wall. Her head hitting against the edge of the wall and he and everyone else heard it crack.

He dusted his hands away and walked back up to the seat, placing himself in the seat, clearing his throat to continue. "Isobel get someone to clean that up. I don't want their bodies rotting away while I have to walk these halls."

Isobel nodded her head and picked up the ends of her dress as she walked down the steps. She pointed at two girls and they rushed to help her, leaving the front hall to get rid of the bodies.

A smile came to Damon's lips as all the maids looked at him with fear and trepidation, except Katherine and Elena. Elena looked bored and Katherine was smirking.

He was really starting to like the too.

"Now, I'm not a hard King but I will be respected." he told them, his eyes going over each and every one of them. He crossed his legs and a wide smile came on his face. "Katherine and Elena, please come forth. Every one else leave, now!"

~ . ~

The maids scattered like roaches, most of them parted to let the twins through.

Elena could tell that her sister was enjoying herself. She could tell that her sister was way too happy for her liking. It was like it was Christmas and she got to open her present a little too early.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Elena asked as all the maids rushed out of the front hall to carry out their business for the day.

"I'm fine, sister." Was all Katherine said as she walked up the steps to greet Damon.

Elena shook her head and walked up the steps. Katherine stood on Damon's right and Elena stood on his life.

"Ladies, please get dressed. I want to venture out into the garden if you don't mind."

Elena bowed her head and Katherine did the same.

He stood up and told him that he wanted them in his room right after. No delay."

They bowed their heads again.

"Yes, King." They said in unison.

~ . ~

"Tell me something Tyler, if you had the choice of picking a mate and you had two choices. What type of mate would you pick for yourself?"

Tyler had his hands crossed over his arms. He had on pants and shoes with no shirt. His hair was a bit messy but it was normal for Tyler. He never really fixed it unless he was going out somewhere.

"I would chose the one that best suits me." Tyler took a breath before he continued. "Caroline was different though. She was the perfect dead girl for me. I miss her though. She was always there when I needed her. You'd lock me in the cage and she would be in the same room and stay there. That day I got lose, I couldn't control myself. I bit her and she became what I am, it killed the vampire in her." Tyler broke off before he could finish and Damon didn't ask for anything more. He knew what had happened. Caroline was one of Damon's best friends until she met Tyler. They fall in love and she stayed behind even though they were creatures and enemies apart.

Now she was a werewolf. They just didn't know where she was. It had been six years since they last seen her.

"Okay. You can go to sleep. The moon won't be out til next month."

Tyler nodded his head and bowed, before departing.

The door closed shut behind him and Damon actually had time to think about what was going on.

He met them both and wasn't sure how to pick. It all came down to chance and it wasn't like he could just say, 'I want you.' It took deep though for that, to come up with something and stay with it, because once he chose his mate. He was meant to stay with her for life. And of course, he had many choices over the years, all the women that he had met. He could have had Isobel, but they became friends instead and sleeping with her once was enough. The sex was good but it at all didn't feel right. He was too tall for her and it just felt off. He didn't like being off. He hated being off.

"Damon?" He heard someone tap at his door. He looked at the door as it opened. It was Elena. Her hair was pinned up and loose strings of her hair fell around to frame her face. When she completely stepped into the room, Damon saw her dress. It was brownish as her eyes but a bit lighter and clingier to her skin. Damon's eyes perked up and he scanned her body, looking over her. She came into the room dragging along a big wash tub. He looked at it and realized that it was way to big for her to carry but she manged. She still dragged it in there, turning around to inch it in the room. Her bottom in the air.

Damon stood up from off his bed and walked over to Elena, pressing his front to her bottom. His erection pressed against her wiggling bottom. Elena froze and she stopped dragging in the tub. She lifted herself up slowly and turned around, but Damon grabbed her hips. She couldn't move.

He ran his nose all over her hair and inhaled her scent, moving his nostrils all over her as he moved down. He realized at that moment that he was the right height for her. He lost himself in the scent and his thoughts raced around in his head.

He imagined Elena on the bed, naked and waiting. She was beneath him and he was inside her tight warm heat. He shivered and involuntarily ran his hands down her body. Elena's eyes opened wide as his fingers down her body. He grabbed her hips and shook his lower body against hers. She let out a surprised gasp.

"Damon..." She said under her breath. She wished her sister was here. She would stop him, but she just had to go check on Mason and see if he was okay. Elena already knew what Katherine really wanted. She wanted some sex.

"Elena..."

He placed his hands on her breast and groped them. Elena bit her lip, wondering why she was letting this happen. Shouldn't she stopped this? But she was his personal maid. She would have too, but there was a point to stop it, right?

"Damon..." She fought wiggling her body to fight him off. She only brought the huge tub just in case if he wanted to wash before he went out. Isobel was like that and would have assumed that Damon be the same.

"Elena..." Damon pulled back from her, something in his mind had snapped and he realized that he couldn't take her this way. He didn't want to seem like the werewolf who had tried to rape her and he didn't want to be cruel towards her. Maybe with the others but not her.

He turned her around in his arms and looked into her brown eyes, thinking of what Tyler had said earlier wondering which twin was the best for him.

Speaking of twin...

"Where is your sister?" He asked, his voice was soft as he let his arms from around her. He walked past her and picked up the tub, not even breaking a sweat as he placed it in the middle of the room.

Elena looked at him hazily before snapping herself out of it.

"She's with Mason, making sure that he is well." She said truthfully or as truth as she knew it. She wasn't going to lie to him. What was the point? Elena wasn't a liar like her sister.

Damon nodded his head and then turned his attention on the tub, wondering why she brought it in there unless she wanted to wash him, get a look at his hot body.

Get your mind out of the gutter. What if she was just giving you a bathe to start the day?, he thought as he looked over what was inside the tub.

There was two rags and a bar of soap.

"Where is the water?" he turned to face Elena as she stood there.

She looked behind her and watched as two maids came into the room.

"Katherine is with Mason so I asked three girls to fill the tub up. You may sit, Damon." She said as she stepped aside to let the three girls she was talking about enter the room.

Damon cocked his head and watched as each girl kept their eyes low to the ground. They poured the hot water in the tub and left without even looking at him. They were too scared and didn't want to die like Aimee and Sarah.

Elena closed the door behind the girls as they walked down the hall, leaving her and Damon in his room. Her sister wasn't going to come back. She was busy off with her werewolf and Elena didn't want to disturb her sister. Sometimes it was best to get away sometimes.

"Well, its just us? I like that." Damon grabbed at his clothes and began to strip in front of her. Elena averted his body as he stripped. She didn't want to see him naked more than she had too. "Is my little Elena nervous around me? My my. The things I learn about." He wagged his finger at her as he stepped into the tub, the water rising as he slowly inched his way down. The tub was wide enough for him to fully sit and stretch his legs a bit. It was the same tub that he had back home and he realized while sitting there that this was probably Isobel's.

Oh well. It was Damon's now.

"I'm not nervous. I just..." She huffed out in annoyance when she couldn't think of anything to say. It was quite unnerving her that she was letting him get to her as he was. She walked over towards the tub and got on her knees, gulping as she reached inside the tub to retrieve the bar of soap and the rags.

She had her head down the entire time while she prepared the rag with soap.

She dropped the soap back in the tub and moved around to reach his neck first.

Damon leaned forward as Elena was staring at his back. He started to chuckle when he felt how soft Elena was washing him.

He couldn't stop laughing when she mumbled under her breath.

"I won't break, Elena. Be as rough with me as you want." He said as he felt Elena rub the rag over his skin.

It felt like hours later when she opened her mouth, dipping the towel into the tub to gather soap and squeeze the town down his back.

"So, are you really looking for a companion?" She asked boldly as she moved around to get to his front. Her eyes staring into his.

Damon looked at Elena and shook his head.

"No. I'm King so every one wants me to have a Queen. At first I thought it was stupid, but then I realized that I want to be able to relax while my Queen handled business affairs. I'm not trying to sound selfish but I would like someone to come home too and it's the same person."

As Damon spoke; Elena ran the towel over him, pausing ever so often to grab the soap to rub it into the towel.

"What type of Queen are you looking for?"

She placed the rag on his shoulders and ran it down, making sure to scrub his skin.

"I don't know. I want her bold. Confident. I want her to have fire. I want her to be sexy but innocent. I want her to be..." He broke off at that point. He really wasn't sure because he hadn't really thought about it.

Damon stopping in the middle of his sentence told Elena that he wasn't sure and was just saying things so she would shut up and she did.

She bathe him in silence and Damon sat in the tub, moving around in said tub so Elena could get every inch of him. When she was near his lower part, he told her that she didn't need to wash it, but Elena did it anyway, gasping it in the rag and running the rag over it.

Damon felt satisfied and was purring like a cat when she was finished.

As Elena got off her knees and went to retrieve his clothes from his chest.

Damon looked over her and and couldn't get this tiny voice in his head that wouldn't shut up. It kept repeating the same sentence, over and over again.

I want her to be like you. I want her to be like you.

Damon shook his head and stood up as Elena rushed out of the room to grab something to dry him off with.

He watched as she went and the nagging voice in his head wouldn't stop.

No.

He told it so it could shut up.

Yes.

It told him so he would shut up.

Damon shook his head once again and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what the little nagging voice was trying to tell him.

He didn't know. He didn't know at all.

* * *

I hope that everyone does know that this happens at the most awkward of moments. Next chapter is Katherine/Damon.

Mention some Bonnie or Stefan, who knows.

Was the chapter confusing?

If so I'll re work on it.


End file.
